(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus, an image reading method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
There is known an image reading apparatus in which plural image sensors are disposed in the principal scanning direction and images captured by the image sensors are linked to optically read an object to be imaged.